Nomad
: "We all live in a world, and sometimes that world can be grim. But it is the American Dream that you push past that and make your dream come true" : ―Steve Rogers Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers (better known as Captain America or Agent 41) was a symbol of hope for the people of Earth, he was also the founding member of the Avengers and Invaders, and leader of such and notably used an adamantium shield known as Captain America's Shield and called the Symbol of America. However during the event called Civil War, he chose and made his own side and now after such event he is a fugitive and leader of the Secret Avengers, a team of also fugitives, he also goes by Nomad. Following All Hail Hydra aka. the All American's first arc, S.H.I.E.L.D disbanded and Steve has returned to such public life now leading the heroic Ultimates which are basically the Avengers of S.H.I.E.L.D in terms and has picked up a position at S.H.I.E.L.D as Secretary. Formerly Alexander Piece's position. Biography Early Life Steve Rogers was born July 4, 1920 to the Irish Immigrant parents Sarah and Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York. But before he was actually born, his father was recorded as deceased in-action. While growing up, Rogers also lost his mother Sarah during his teen years leaving him alone with his best friend / partner Bucky Barnes who helped him through his bad times. He was able to push through this dark era and continued life with a strong sense of duty, honor, and humility. This sense of duty and honor persuaded him to frequently attack bullies on the streets. However, his resilience, despite his small stature, inspired Barnes to come to his aid and fight off the bullies when he was needed, Steve's act also made Bucky enlist in the United States Armed Forces later on. Joining the Military After graduating George Washington High School in 1936, he frequently applied to join the Armed Forces even when he was denied, until eventually whilst displaying his anger with Bucky Barnes before his deployment, a Doctor Abraham Erskine decided to meet Rogers in a secluded room where Rogers was awaiting his tests. Seeing the doctors leave the room however, Rogers became concerned that his forging of enlistment paperwork had been discovered, he (believing he'd be sent out) prepared to exit but Abraham told him no then proceeded to ask him questions about himself. By the end Steve asked why he continued and he explained he worked for the Strategic Scientific Reserve and he wanted to enlist Rogers in Project Rebirth (an S.S.R program to develop a Super Soldier). Project Rebirth Rogers later traveled to Camp Lehigh to begin his training which was led by Colonel Chester Phillips whilst under the supervision of Abraham Erskine and Agent Peggy Carter. Everybody at the camp except Abraham believed Steve was chosen out of pity due to his small and weak form but proved to be more intelligent and reliable then all his other colleagues, that led him to eventually be accepted into the program. After being finally accepted, Rogers and Doctor Erksine grew close because Rogers thought well of him because he believed in Steve even when nobody else and himself didn't. This helped him push through all the tests and to eventually recieve the acclaimed "Super Soldier Serum" which proved it's worth and transformed Rogers into Captain America! After fully transforming the Serum was destroyed and several scientists on the project (including Dr. Abraham Erksine) murdered to the hands of a HYDRA Agent who was later revealed to be Bravo by his partner Akiniko who traded his knowledge for survival. Traveling Act Unlike what he hoped and desired, he wasn't put to work in the military. He was made an act for the USO, however, as you can expect, Rogers found working in his own words "demeaning" and "uncomfortable" especially for his abilities. And so he quickly left before his country-wide tour could complete and hopped on a bus to 'the action.' World War II At first, Steve wasn't really believed to actually be superhuman or worth anything for that matter. In response to this and after learning that his best-friend Bucky Barnes might not be alive, he and his friend Howard Stark to the skies going to Austria. When inside, he broke into a HYDRA manufacturing facility where it was believed Bucky Barnes, along with four-maybe five hundred soldiers were being held. Steve quickly freed such soldiers as it was his goal and armed them with whatever he could find but afterwards stayed as it was rumored that Red Skull and chief scientist Arnim Zola was present at the facility; they were. Steve encountered Red Skull for the first time but quickly lost, Zola and Johann escaped and Bucky and Steve were almost killed. Steve vowed vengeance. Leading the Invaders Following his demonstration of both courage and physical ability, Steve was recruited once more by the S.S.R to lead 'The Invaders'; a peace-keeping team that would work internationally with some of the United States' best soldiers such as Steve. Steve was developed a costume, several actually, but he kept one made by his friend Howard as Howard knew what he'd want. He was also given a proper shield for combat as he was known for that in his USO days. Steve began working alongside heroes Namor McKenzie, Logan Howlett, Jim Hammond, and best-friend Bucky Barnes of course in this 'Invaders' team. The Invaders fell apart following the loss of their leader Captain America when he quit. For some backstory on the matter, during a low-risk mission in Germany it was revealed that the Japanese were ready to deploy nukes. Due to Jim being busy, Bucky leapt onto the missile last second to manually destroy it. When it exploded he was presumed dead and Steve fell into a depression, but he didn't stop, he vowed to avenge his friend and put an end to this war once and for good. Howling Commandos The rest of Steve's career during World War II went similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) film "The First Avenger" with Steve forming the Howling Commandos (without Bucky however) to stop HYDRA. The Commandos and him went on dozens of peace-keeping missions 'fighting the good fight' until.. Suspended Animation Johann Schmidt feared HYDRA's imminent collapse and launched a final assault, a nail in the coffin. He was ready to deploy several nukes that would wipe out the east coast of the United States completely. In response to this, Steve pulled every string he had and led a full on assault on the HYDRA headquarters but all was too late, however he didn't care. He managed to leap from a speeding car to a taking-off plane sealing his fate. Steve, now alone inside HYDRA's ship the Valkyrie, fought fifty or more armed to-the teeth HYDRA soldiers and soon, Johann Schmidt, who was using the powers of the Cosmic Cube or Tesseract. Steve was able to defeat Schmidt in physical combat and knock him out but when it came to stopping the nukes he fell short; there was only one option. He crashed the ship they were in into the arctic whilst in-the process of saying goodbye to his love, Peggy Carter. Return to the World The Valkyrie wasn't discovered until late 2009 by S.H.I.E.L.D, along with the frozen body of Steve Rogers. Unlike everyone on the Valkyrie, Steve was placed in suspended animation by the crash and didn't age at all throughout the roughly seventy years. Anyways, as S.H.I.E.L.D did find him, he was placed into a S.H.I.E.L.D bought penthouse where he slowly adjusted to 'the new world.' Forming the Avengers In 2010 following a late night interview with Tony Stark, Director Nick Fury Sr., who Steve grew to know when he was unfrozen, visited Steve following a lengthy workout, Nick sat down while Steve made the two breakfast and coffee. Nick of course also discusses the prior events to Nick's arrival which involved Loki's arrival and how his 'team' needs a leader. Steve was however hesitant and said he needed time to think. Steve spent the rest of his day following his normal routine, what changed his mind to joining the Avengers was a visit to the graves of his old war buddies like Bucky Barnes. He sought for wisdom and that he was given, he believed that if anyone of them was in Steve's shoes they would agree and join-up, except maybe Dum-Dum Dugan humorously Steve thought. Battle of New York Unlike some of the other Avengers like Namor or Hank Pym or Thor, Steve was present for every mission early-on, especially the Battle of New York. In such battle he demonstrated his leading abilities by commanding every member of the team and some of S.H.I.E.L.D, he also notably was the one who placed the Cosmic Cube back into Erik Selvig's device and out of it when Tony needed a place to redirect the incoming missiles S.H.I.E.L.D ordered. After the battle Steve agreed to stay on the team, but with a new costume. French Revolution In Captain America's second arc, a group of French terrorists plot to overtake and destroy the United States, such is led by Batroc the Leaper. In this arc we get to see Steve blossom a bit into more of a modern citizen as he tries to understand society more while also debutting in his new Captain America costume to fight off these french terrorists with S.H.I.E.L.D. Work with the Avengers The Avengers began to really kick-off after Steve's second arc finished and the rebuilding of New York was basically complete. Rather then fully operate at S.H.I.E.L.D locations (mainly the Helicarriers), they began to work more and more at Stark Tower which Tony would soon turn into the Avengers Tower. Tony only did this when the amount of threats both planetary and cosmic began to rise such as: the Fin Fang Foom invasion, the Lockdown event, mutant uprisings and riots, and so on. Worthy of Mjolnir In 2014 in the Fear Itself event, Steve didn't play such a vital role as other events but did command a majority or basically all heroes. He did however get recognized for having some of the coolest scenes like fighting back to back with Hawkeye against a fleet of mind-controlled goons and being worthy of Thor's magical Uru-made hammer Mjolnir and fighting off Jormungand's forces with it. Civil War In the titanic event 'Civil War', we see probably two of the most praised hero in Marvel fiction battle it out following Jean Grey's bonding with the Phoenix-Force and accidental mass-murdering of a Saharan village leading to the formation of the Sahara Accords. Steve sided with the X-Men as he believed that S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony shouldn't be inclined to work without their viewing as they are her family, he also believed the Sahara Accords were wrong and would complicate the already-very complicated work of a vigilante or hero. Operating as Nomad After the events of Civil War where Steve drove his side of the line ending his relationship with a majority of the Avengers, specifically Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. We see Steve in a weird place, he has given up title of Captain America but isn't anyone. After several missions which mainly are getting his team (Secret Avengers) in-order, he adopted the title Nomad and began to work with such team as the leader. The Winter Soldier During his work with the Secret Avengers, Steve managed to learn that the Winter Soldier, a HYDRA mercenary he tasseled with several times during his work as Nomad and with the Avengers before-hand, was his believed long-dead friend Bucky Barnes. Steve put all other missions aside and made this his priority mission. Steve continued to fight with the Winter Soldier after this but he'd begin to lose their encounters more and more as he was more fascinated with who was under the mask. Bucky felt the effects of this also as HYDRA would begin to wipe his memory more frequently, however in the end of Captain's arc we found the two fighting at the Triskellion but it ended with Steve telling Bucky he wouldn't fight him and that he's with him until the end of the line. Explosions then wiped them clean off the building and into the sea, however Bucky saved Steve from drowning. Disbanding the Secret Avengers A year or so into the Secret Avengers, after events like Hawkeye's arc against Bullseye / Hawkeye and working with Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury Sr. as he believed HYDRA was operating in S.H.I.E.L.D (this was still going on at the time of disbandment), the team officially disbanded at event 'Fall of Earth.' Steve very briefly once again took up the title of Captain and operated as leader of the heroes in such event with former-friend Tony Stark, as-shown, the heroes managed to fight side-by side even with new friends (Guardians of the Galaxy, Silver Surfer) and thwart Galactus's plan. Following the event Tony and Steve made it clear they were on good terms but not returning to 'the good-ol Avengers.' A majority of Steve's Secret Avengers did return to the Avengers however, this included Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Widow, and some S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Steve decided to continue working with Bucky and Sam and occasionally with the other heroes. All Hail Hydra In the Captain's "All Hail Hydra" arc / event, we see the birth and fall of Steve's replacement John Walker; a former U.S soldiers removed for his excessive brutality and language. He was recruited by new Director Alexander Pierce (following Sr.'s murder by Bucky Barnes) to be HYDRA's trojan horse into the heroing world. Steve fought this new Captain on several occasions but was able to convince him of S.H.I.E.L.D's evil when he found real evidence to it. Soon following John's partnership to Steve's side, they launched an assault on the tri-carriers to prevent Zola's Algorithm; a highly-advanced program written by Arnim Zola to predict a person's threat level to HYDRA and society by analysing people's data available online. They were going to use such tri-carriers to eliminate the chosen people by the Algorithm, however the combined powers of Steve's team and the living S.H.I.E.L.D agents were able to break into the main Helicarrier and upload a virus to counter Zola's Algorithm and the weapons on the tri-carriers. However in the process of doing this, the Red Skull, Johann Schmidt, made his presence known and fought John Walker, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes all at once before being defeated. Secretary of S.H.I.E.L.D Due to All Hail Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D basically collapsed but was pure, no more HYDRA. The new Director Nick Fury Jr., the son of Nick Fury Sr., offered Steve and folk a job at this new S.H.I.E.L.D but it wouldn't be that high-paying. Sam, Jim, Natasha, and Steve accepted and formed the Ultimates, a team-like the Avengers but not to combat with the Avengers. Steve also notably took up Alexander Pierce's old position as Secretary of S.H.I.E.L.D and leader of the Ultimates, things were good. Infinity Saga Powers Abilities Equipment Relationships Gallery Category:Human Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Soldiers Category:Veterans Category:SSR Agents Category:Invaders Category:Howling Commandos members Category:Captain America Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Leaders Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Category:Raft inmates Category:Avengers members Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Secret Avengers members Category:Mutated Category:Ultimates members Category:Serpent's Avatars Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Captain America's Side Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Captain America stories Category:Captain America's Shield Users Category:Captain America's Equipment Category:All American (story) members Category:All American Stories